


Irrational (Regressuary Day 15)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!North, Gen, Mild Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character B decides to join in on Character A’s playtime.Connor's uncharacteristically energetic when he comes to spend the day with Markus and North at Jericho, and North's fears end up almost getting the better of her.





	Irrational (Regressuary Day 15)

            North didn’t think there’d be a more heartwarming moment than when Connor started referring to her as “Mama North.”

            She was wrong.

            There are a handful of things North can’t say no to, and Connor is one of them. So when sweet, bored Connor tugged on her shirt sleeve and asked her to _pretty please play with me?_ There was no way she could say no.

            She couldn’t tell him that she was no good at playing games. Even the child androids at Jericho used to go to anyone but her. Cindi used to have fun, but… North shuts her eyes tight. No, she isn’t going to think about that. It’s in the past.

            After getting his yes, Connor is off to the races. “Let’s play hide-and-seek!” And before she can protest, he’s off like a shot.

            It takes everything in her not to run after him, to scoop him up in a hug and beg him never to run off like that again. He doesn’t know her damage. And he should be allowed to enjoy being small.

            So North locks her stance, closes her eyes, and counts to ten. Each number is deliberate, like she’s forcing it out of her. Ten seconds has never taken so long.

            Okay, stay calm. Find Connor. It shouldn’t be that hard. Little Connor isn’t exactly renowned for his ability to hide, so it shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.

            Then again, there are a lot of androids at Jericho now, meaning more room had to be made and fewer areas are off-limits. Maybe this won’t be as easy as she first thought.

            She circles the main area, weaving through clusters of androids to find Connor nowhere in sight.

            A terrible thought crosses her mind. What if the humans were to attack Jericho again? The rational part of her mind reminds her that they made a treaty, but the terrified part of her wonders how much damage a few rogue humans could do with the element of surprise.

            She can’t do this. She really, really can’t do this. She has to find him as fast as she can and then beg him to never play hide-and-seek with her again.

            Her body jolts when someone taps her on the shoulder.

            Markus offers her a gentle smile, his arm around a very chagrined Connor. “Looking for someone?”

            The words die on her tongue. “Markus, I…”

            He holds up a hand to stop her. “I found him sprinting from room to room. Almost knocked over a couple androids on his way by. He’s a little energetic today, isn’t he?”

            North nods, trying to keep her chin up. It’s so hard not to act like she’s about to get yelled at.

            “Why don’t we all have some quiet time, then? I asked Josh to get some storybooks. He should be back soon.”

            North nods again, just because she can’t trust herself to speak. Storytime, she can handle. That’s okay. It’ll all be okay.

            Markus clears his throat, and Connor shuffles forward.

            “Mama North?” he says. “I’m sorry I ran off. I didn’t mean to. I was just really excited. I’m sorry I scared you.”

            Scared her? Her eyes flash to Markus, telling her everything she needs to know. He talked with Connor. How much he told Connor, she can’t be sure. Then again, Markus couldn’t hear her frantic thoughts just a second ago. If either of them could, she has a feeling she’d be getting a lot more apologies and a lot more hugs.

            She wraps him up in a hug anyway. “It’s okay, baby boy.”

            When he hugs her back, it finally settles on her that things might finally be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
